


Petites Variations sur un même t'aime

by shakeskp



Series: Archivage : Gundam Wing [16]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angsty Schmoop, Bisexual Character, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Horses, M/M, Pas de Relena bashing, ni Hilde d'ailleurs, trowa/quatre - Freeform, we don't bash girls in this house, wufei/meiran
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-20
Updated: 2003-09-20
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: Quand est-ce que l'amitié devient de l'amour ? Dis, Heero, c'est quoi l'amour, finalement ?





	Petites Variations sur un même t'aime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meanne77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meanne77/gifts).



> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été publiée pour la première fois sur Fanfiction.net en septembre 2003.
> 
> Avertissement : cette histoire n'a pas été revue, elle est ancrée dans une époque fandomique particulière, et de fait répond à des codes qui ont beaucoup changé aujourd'hui. 
> 
> Le "Choose not to warn", c'est surtout parce que j’ai peu, voire aucun souvenir de ce qui s'y passe :| Pour les tags, je me fie aux quelques notes que j'ai prises.  
> Si quelqu'un prend le risque de la relire, j'accepte toute suggestion de tag ;)
> 
> J'avais pas mal de "notes d'auteurs" pour cette histoire, alors je sais qu'elle n'existe que grâce à [meanne77 :D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meanne77)  
> Le titre est inspiré d’une chanson de Vanessa Paradis écrite par Gainsbourg, _Variations sur un même t’aime_ et c’est Meanne qui me l’a suggéré.

 

* * *

 

_Tu dis l’amour a cent langages ; pour moi les mots ne servent à rien. S’il te faut des phrases en otage, comme un sceau sur un parchemin…Alors sache que je._

_(Sache que je, J.J Goldman)_

***

 

            Heero plongea sa cuiller dans la glace au chocolat et la porta à sa bouche avec bonheur. Il faisait vraiment trop chaud…

Il ne sursauta pas lorsque Duo se laissa tomber sur la chaise d’à côté, et continua de savourer sa glace jusqu’à ce que le silence de son compagnon lui fasse froncer les sourcils. Il tourna les yeux vers lui. Duo avait les deux bras croisés sur la table et la tête posée dessus d’un air plutôt déprimé.

Duo montrait rarement quand ça n’allait pas ; de toute façon Heero ne se laissait jamais tromper par les masques souriants de son meilleur ami et attendait en général le moment propice pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Mais si le châtain exprimait ainsi son humeur négative, c’était qu’il voulait en parler maintenant.

Heero soupira intérieurement et jeta un regard désolé à sa glace au chocolat. Il aimait Duo, vraiment, le châtain était son meilleur ami depuis toujours. Se le répétant avec fermeté, il sortit un bon morceau de glace avant de tendre stoïquement sa cuiller à Duo. Son ami ouvrit la bouche en grand et accepta l’offrande avec reconnaissance. Puis Heero planta la cuiller dans ce qui restait de glace et attendit.

— Hilde m’a plaqué, marmonna Duo.

Heero sursauta. Ça, c’était la dernière chose à laquelle il se serait attendu ! Hilde et Duo étaient faits l’un pour l’autre, c’était évident, et rien n’aurait pu prévoir ce qui venait de se passer.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, soucieux, détaillant le visage morose qui lui faisait face.

Duo allait peut-être encore moins bien qu’il ne le montrait… A la seconde où l’idée lui traversait la tête, Heero se frappa mentalement. Bien sûr qu’il allait moins bien qu’il le montrait, on parlait de Duo… Qu’est-ce qui avait pris à Hilde, enfin ?

Mais le châtain n’avait pas l’air de souffrir spécialement. Il n’y avait rien dans ses yeux, ni sur son visage, des petits détails qui trahissaient d’habitude la tristesse de Duo à son meilleur ami, là où les autres ne voyaient rien. 

— Pour de bonnes raisons, répondit Duo d’une voix plus perplexe que malheureuse. J’adore Hilde. Vraiment ! Et tout le monde a toujours tellement cru qu’on finirait ensemble qu’on a fini ensemble. Et je l’adore. Je regrette rien. Mais…

— C’est elle qui t’a plaqué, ou toi ? interrogea Heero, confus.

— C’est elle, mais pour les mêmes raisons que moi je l’aurais plaquée. J’suis pas amoureux d’elle, ‘ro. Je l’adore, je l’aime, mais j’suis pas amoureux d’elle et elle est pas amoureuse de moi et on est sorti ensemble juste par convention. C’est vraiment minable.

Il soupira et Heero lui tendit de nouveau une cuiller pleine de chocolat, intérieurement soulagé. Pas de chagrin-tsunami caché derrière une crispation de la bouche comme Duo en avait le secret, juste un coup de cafard qui passerait sans laisser de trace.

La colère de Heero contre Hilde se calma immédiatement.

— Je _suis_ minable, marmonna Duo. J’suis pas foutu de tomber amoureux d’une fille aussi bien qu’elle. Bordel, j’ai dix-neuf ans passés et j’suis jamais tombé amoureux !

— Il y a des tas de gens qui n’ont jamais été amoureux à dix-neuf ans, répliqua Heero en haussant les épaules.

Voilà enfin qu’apparaissait la véritable raison de la petite déprime de Duo. Et comme toujours, il s’agissait d’un détail qui prenait Heero de court, tellement lui n’y avait jamais pensé et trouvait ça insignifiant.

Mais il valait mieux se méfier. A force de triturer ses bleus à l’âme, Duo avait l’art et la manière de faire d’une amputation une nécessité là où il n’y avait à la base qu’une griffure. 

— T’as été amoureux, toi ! accusa presque Duo. T’étais amoureux de Relena, non ?

— Oui. Mais je ne suis pas des tas de gens, répondit Heero.

— Ha, ha, ha. Mais bon sang, Heero, elle a tout pour que j’tombe amoureux d’elle et j’y arrive pas !

— Vous êtes peut-être juste faits pour être amis… suggéra Heero.

— On devrait pas ! On va trop bien ensemble pour être que des amis ! rétorqua presque violemment Duo avant de laisser retomber sa tête sur la table.

Il regarda la glace de Heero fondre d’un œil déprimé et ouvrit la bouche pour être nourri une nouvelle fois.

— Elle est bonne, marmonna-t-il. Je vais m’en prendre une.

— Hn.

Il aurait quand même pu y penser plus tôt. Mais Duo n’était pas son meilleur ami pour rien et le châtain natté lui commanda une autre boule de chocolat en même temps que la sienne. Ils dégustèrent le dessert froid en silence quelques instants, mais Heero jetait de petits coups d’œil prudents à Duo. Le châtain continuait à se torturer l’esprit. Le sujet n’était pas clos, et Heero le savait.

— Quand est-ce qu’on peut considérer que l’amitié devient de l’amour ? demanda soudain Duo en se redressant. Heero, c’est quoi, l’amour, finalement ?

Heero prit une cuillerée de glace à moitié fondue par la chaleur. Il détestait quand Duo essayait d’être philosophe.

— C’est une convention moderne qui consiste en une certaine entente couplée d’une attirance sexuelle durable, déclara-t-il sentencieusement. C’est une façon pour les gouvernements de maîtriser les gens. La preuve : les relations homosexuelles ont été officialisées par l’administration à partir du moment où elles ont été acceptées par le grand public et que la plupart des gens sont devenus bi.

Duo le dévisagea un instant, puis commanda de nouveau une glace au chocolat. Double. Il laissa sa tête retomber sur la table.

— T’es déprimant, Hee-chan.

— Hn.

 

***

 

Duo regarda sa montre avec impatience. Si Quatre et Trowa devaient leur parler de manière si urgente – au point que Heero et lui doivent annuler leur après-midi de cheval ensemble ! – ils pouvaient au moins se donner la peine d’être à l’heure !  
— Qu’est-ce que tu crois qu’ils veulent nous dire ? demanda-t-il en s’étirant.

Heero haussa les épaules en silence. Il n’en avait aucune idée. Quatre et Trowa leur avaient donné rendez-vous dans un café du centre. Le brun était un peu déçu d’avoir dû changer le projet équestre de l’après-midi. Ça faisait longtemps que Duo et lui ne s’étaient pas promenés ensemble comme ça.

Du moins depuis que Duo et Hilde avaient cassé. Duo n’avait pas été d’humeur pendant quelques temps. Dieu merci, sa période obsessionnelle sur son « incapacité à aimer » était passée sans trop de douleur. 

— Oh ! Bor-del ! murmura Duo d’une voix presque choquée.

Heero leva la tête pour voir arriver Quatre et Trowa. Main dans la main. Voilà qui était neuf…  
De ce qu’il savait, les deux garçons n’avaient jamais été plus que des meilleurs amis, mais vu leur tête un peu embarrassée, il devinait ce qu’ils avaient à leur dire.

Il ne se trompa pas, bien sûr.

— Comment ça, vous sortez ensemble ? s’écria Duo. C’est une blague ?

— Non, répondit Quatre. On y pense depuis un moment et…

Il s’interrompit, haussa les épaules d’un air un peu gêné et croisa le regard de Trowa avec appréhension.

— Félicitations, dit Heero avec un petit sourire pour mettre fin à la torture.

Duo lui lança un regard incrédule avant de revenir vers le couple.

— Mais…pourquoi ?

— On s’aime, répondit simplement Trowa.

Duo se massa les tempes, troublé. Heero semblait apparemment juste content pour eux, et ça perturbait le jeune homme châtain encore plus.

Quatre et Trowa étaient amis depuis toujours, comme Heero et lui, depuis les couche-culottes et leur première dent.

D’ailleurs, s’ils s’entendaient si bien tous les quatre, c’était parce que chacun comprenait l’amitié indéfectible qui unissait les deux autres. Cette amitié-fusion qui faisait peur à leurs parents et éloignait les gens de leur âge. Ils étaient plus que des frères, un regard suffisait pour que le second sache ce qu’il se passait, ce qui allait, n’allait pas.

Heero était la seule personne au monde à savoir lire Duo sous chacun de ses masques, la seule personne qui comprenait quand c’était important et quand c’était idiot, la seule personne qui savait réfréner Duo avant qu’il n’aille trop loin dans ses lubies et finisse par se faire du mal. Le seul à qui Duo ne cachait rien.

Et Duo était la seule personne à savoir que les sourires de Heero se lisaient dans ses yeux, la seule personne qui entendait tout ce que Heero disait même lorsqu’il ne parlait pas, la seule personne à savoir qu’Heero avait tendance à s’envoler trop loin dans ses rêves et qu’il fallait lui rappeler de temps en temps que Duo avait besoin de lui sur Terre et que les étoiles pouvaient bien attendre encore un peu. Le seul à qui Heero montrait qu’il savait pleurer.

Ils avaient rencontré Quatre et Trowa au milieu du collège, liés eux aussi par cette amitié qui n’avait besoin de personne d’autre. Ils s’étaient rejoints pour être plus forts, savoir que quelqu’un les comprenait, et ensemble avaient appris à laisser filtrer le monde extérieur vers eux, à s’ouvrir un peu sans craindre de se perdre.

Duo frissonna, un malaise prenait lentement naissance au creux de son ventre.

Qu’est-ce qui leur était passé par la tête, à ces deux idiots, pour décider comme ça qu’ils s’aimaient ? Non, qu’ils étaient amoureux l’un de l’autre ! Comment ç’avait pu se passer, comment ç’avait été possible ? C’était comme si Heero et lui…

Le malaise se précisa.

Qu’ils se soient mis ensemble, est-ce que ça voulait dire qu’Heero et lui… ?

Duo se mordit la lèvre, définitivement perdu, et jeta un coup d’œil de côté à son meilleur ami. Heero n’avait pas paru surpris. Avait-il déjà imaginé que ça pourrait leur arriver ? Il serait prêt comme ça, à modifier leur relation ?

Pas à l’approfondir, il ne voyait pas comment ils réussiraient à l’approfondir plus, enfin si d’une certaine manière… Duo sentit nettement son visage s’empourprer, et Heero le regarda d’un air interrogatif, un peu soucieux.

— Duo ? demandèrent ses yeux bleu inquiets, s’assurant que son ami allait bien, cherchant ce qui le gênait.

Duo eut l’impression de recevoir un seau d’eau glacée en pleine figure. Horrifié d’avoir eu une telle pensée à propos de Heero, il se leva brusquement en bredouillant qu’il devait aller aux toilettes et s’enfuit plonger la tête sous l’eau froide pour se remettre les idées en place.

— Est-ce que tu crois qu’il a un problème avec nous ? demanda Quatre, un peu blessé.

— Non, répondit Heero. Il n’aime pas que les choses changent, c’est tout.

 

***

 

Duo ne réussit pas à se remettre les idées en place. A partir de ce jour, à chaque fois qu’il voyait Heero, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se demander s’ils pourraient être comme Quatre et Trowa, à se tenir la main dans la rue et se regarder comme s’ils se touchaient.

Heero, stoïque mais battu par l’inquiétude, suivait Duo des yeux.

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, Duo était de moins en moins présent, et après une semaine douloureuse pour lui, Heero en conclut avec une souffrance étonnée que son meilleur ami l’évitait pour une raison inconnue.

Ce n’était pas comme s'ils ne se disputaient jamais, Dieu savait qu’il leur arrivait d’être plus qu’à couteaux tirés, mais cette fois Duo n’avait pas donné d’explication, Heero ne se rappelait pas qu’il se soit passé quoique ce soit qui justifiait son attitude.

Le pire c’était que Duo n’avait pas l’air spécialement fâché contre lui. Quand il avait quelque chose à lui reprocher, il le lui disait toujours très franchement.

Quelque chose n’allait pas, quelque chose torturait Duo et alors qu’il avait toujours accepté l’offre muette de Heero de l’aider, cette fois le châtain le rejetait de toutes ses forces.

Ce n’était pas le genre de Duo d’agir comme ça.

Ce n’était pas le genre de Duo de faire du mal à Heero et de continuer sans rien remarquer.

Mais Duo, tout à son problème, incapable de regarder Heero en face, ne se rendait pas compte de combien il blessait son meilleur ami.

Et son attitude n’arrangeait rien. La première fois qu’il se réveilla après un rêve érotique dont Heero et lui étaient les principaux protagonistes, il passa une heure sous une douche froide, claquant des dents, horrifié, dégoûté par lui-même de salir Heero, de salir ce qui les liait.

Mais à partir de cette nuit-là, il devint conscient de la présence de Heero à un niveau sexuel. Il avait toujours trouvé qu’Heero était beau, et il avait été fier que son ami attire autant les regards. Oui, Heero avait du sex-appeal, il l’avait toujours su.

Mais jamais su _comme ça_. Il le savait parce que les gens tournaient autour de lui comme des abeilles autour d’un pot de confiture de framboises.

Pas parce qu’il avait envie de suivre du bout de la langue la goutte de sueur qui lui descendait le long de la gorge, ou de lécher la trace de chocolat qu’il avait autour des lèvres.

Pas parce qu’il voulait enfouir les mains dans ses cheveux et l’embrasser à pleine bouche.

Le mois de juillet s’écoula sans que Duo s’en aperçoive.

Il ne se précipitait plus sous la douche lorsqu’il rêvait de Heero. Il restait éveillé, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, les bras étendus en essayant de ne pas repenser à son rêve, et finissait toujours par le revivre, même le prolonger.

Et enfin, poussé au bout de sa volonté et de son désir, un soir il céda et se masturba au réveil en pensant à Heero, en imaginant que sa main était l’anus de Heero dans lequel il allait et venait, que la peau qu’il touchait était celle de Heero, que le cri de plaisir était celui de Heero.

Lorsque Duo ouvrit les yeux, la main couverte de sperme, il décida que ça suffisait.

Il était temps de parler à Heero.

***

 

Lorsque Duo l’appela pour aller faire une promenade à cheval, Heero hésita un court instant à lui raccrocher au nez ; mais si Duo avait fait le choix d’un parcours équestre, c’est qu’il avait besoin de parler sérieusement.

Et Heero accepterait n’importe quelle explication pour apaiser la douleur sourde qui lui donnait envie de se réfugier dans ses « étoiles », comme disait Duo.

Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous au club hippique, et prirent chacun leur cheval habituel, deux alezans qui les connaissaient bien, avant de partir en direction de la forêt.

Ils chevauchèrent quelques minutes en silence, Duo cherchant ses mots.

Il y avait bien réfléchi avant d’appeler Heero. Il n’avait pas vraiment peur de lui en parler, leur amitié était telle que Heero ne le lui reprocherait pas. Heero l’écouterait, comprendrait, ils en discuteraient et tenteraient de trouver une solution ensemble. Non, il ne craignait pas pour leur amitié.

Mais il voulait formuler ses mots correctement.

Il commença sans prévenir, par le début, c’est à dire Quatre et Trowa. Il lui parla de ses doutes, de ses réflexions, de ses peurs, et de ses rêves érotiques, s’arrêtant là. Heero conclurait le reste par lui-même…

Heero l’écouta sans l’interrompre une seule fois, l’air complètement sérieux et concentré sur le chemin que son cheval suivait. Lorsque Duo se tût, il garda le silence un moment avant de dire d’une voix presque trop tranquille :

— Ah, c’était ça.

— Comment ça, ça ? demanda Duo, surpris.

Le soulagement qui avait vibré dans la voix de Heero était relativement déstabilisant.

— Ça fait trois semaines que tu m’évites comme la peste, Duo, fit doucement Heero. 

Le jeune homme arrêta son cheval, interloqué, alarmé par la pointe de tristesse qui avait remplacé le soulagement dans la voix de son ami. Repensant avec frénésie aux dernières semaines, il réalisa avec consternation et une culpabilité désagréable qu’effectivement, pour Heero, il avait dû donner cette impression.

Il relança son cheval et rejoignit Heero qui l’avait attendu un peu plus loin.

— Excuse-moi, ‘ro, murmura-t-il, plus honteux qu’il ne l’avait été à aucun de ses rêves. Je m’en étais même pas rendu compte.

Le brun ne le regarda même pas, mais sa voix ensuite lui pardonnait sans concession.

— Je comprends pourquoi, maintenant.

Ce qui les ramenait au vrai problème. Ils gardèrent le silence encore quelques temps. Le châtain natté attendait que Heero entame de nouveau la conversation, dise quelque chose, n’importe quoi, mais son ami restait muet et ce fut Duo qui reprit le premier :

— Je me demande si je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, dit-il simplement.

Heero tourna enfin la tête vers lui, l’air plus sérieux que jamais. Duo réfléchissait trop, il l’avait toujours su. Ç’avait toujours été comme ça, le châtain était incapable de ne pas tout remettre en question, et Heero avait toujours été là pour le freiner et lui faire voir ce qui était vraiment et ce qui n’était pas.

C’était étrange, quand on y pensait. Duo qui n’aimait pas les changements ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d'ébranler toutes ses convictions, et Heero qui rêvait trop était celui qui faisait la part des choses pour lui.

Heero avait craint ces trois semaines que Duo se soit mis à remettre en cause leur amitié. Il l’avait fait, effectivement, mais pas du tout de la manière que le brun s’était imaginé.

Aussi surprenant que c'était, Heero n’arrivait qu’à ressentir du soulagement.

Amoureux de lui ? Duo réfléchissait trop, encore une fois. Il était temps que Heero tienne son rôle, et lui remette les idées en place.

Il fixa Duo avec gravité.  

— Avant de dire ça, réfléchis : est-ce qu’il s’agit de quelque chose de déjà existant que la déclaration de Quatre et Trowa a mis au jour, ou bien juste une curiosité passagère qui disparaîtra une fois satisfaite ?

Duo ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la referma aussitôt en réalisant que Heero avait raison. Qu’il ne savait pas.

Ça n’étonna pas Heero. Duo ne se posait jamais les bonnes questions. 

— Qu’est-ce qui te différencierait de quelqu’un qui couche avec son meilleur ami ? demanda encore Heero. Qu’est-ce qui fait de toi quelqu’un d’amoureux ?

— Je n’en sais rien, murmura Duo. Il faut que j’y réfléchisse.

Heero acquiesça, même si intérieurement il pensait que Duo avait déjà trop réfléchi, et qu’il était plutôt temps d’amputer le problème. 

Le reste de la promenade se déroula en silence, mais un silence agréable. Sans en parler mais d’un commun accord, ils décidèrent de remettre les réflexions à plus tard et de profiter du moment présent.

On avait presque l’impression que rien ne s’était passé. 

 

***

 

Heero connaissait trop bien Duo pour ne pas craindre que les choses ne fassent qu’empirer. Le problème était arrivé trop brutalement, et Duo avait mis trop de temps à lui en parler pour que ce ne soit pas important.

Il en voulut un instant à Quatre et Trowa d’avoir été à l’origine de cette nouvelle complication, mais préféra se concentrer sur sa résolution.

Il fallait à tout prix que Duo trouve une réponse qui le satisfasse, une stabilité.

Heero y passa une bonne partie de la nuit, tournant autour de la solution qui lui était venue à l’esprit comme si c’était un produit dangereux à manipuler avec précaution, et quelque part c’était le cas.  
Mais il ne trouvait rien d’autre, et Heero ne voyant pas, finalement, où ça pouvait clocher, en parla à son ami dès le lendemain après l'avoir rejoint chez lui.

— Tu veux qu’on couche ensemble ? répéta Duo, incrédule.

Heero hocha la tête, parfaitement sérieux.

— Comme ça tu sauras s’il s’agit d’un fantasme passager ou pas, dit-il, et ça règlera au moins une partie du problème.

— Heero, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis là ?!

— J’ai bien réfléchi, Duo. Tu es mon meilleur ami…

— Y’a quand même des limites à l’abnégation au nom de l’amitié !

— …et s’il y a un homme avec qui je dois coucher, autant que ce soit toi la première fois.

— Tu…

— Je ne le regretterai pas parce que ce sera toi.

— Mais nous…

— J’ai confiance en toi et je sais que notre amitié est assez forte pour y résister…

— Enfin, si…

— … et que si quelque chose ne va pas après, nous serons honnêtes l’un avec l’autre et que nous y travaillerons pour y remédier.

Duo ferma la bouche, scruta le visage de Heero.

— Tu es vraiment sûr, hein ? fit-il. Tu y as vraiment réfléchi.

— Oui.

Duo soupira, mais ne voyait pas comment protester. Il aurait menti en disant qu’il n’avait pas envie de Heero, et celui-ci était à ce point sûr de lui qu’il lui était encore plus difficile de refuser.

— Tu me promets que ça ne foutra pas en l’air notre amitié ? demanda-t-il avec appréhension. Elle est plus importante que tout ça.

— Oui, affirma Heero avec un pincement au cœur.

Il n’avait pas eu tord, finalement, en se disant que c’était plus compliqué qu’il l’imaginait : Duo avait senti qu’il était nécessaire de rappeler que leur amitié était le plus important.

Est-ce que ce n’était pas quelque chose qui n’avait pas besoin d’être dit ? Ils avaient toujours, toujours fait les choses en plaçant leur amitié avant tout, et pourtant Duo avait besoin d’être rassuré.

Duo s’était pris la tête dans les mains, se demandant franchement dans quoi il s’était fourré.

— Il faut trouver un moment où on sera vraiment tranquille. Au moins tout un week-end, histoire qu’on soit pas stressé, dit-il enfin.

Ils allaient droit vers la catastrophe, mais autant qu’ils y soient préparés.

— Mes parents s’en vont le week-end du quinze août, offrit Heero, mais Duo secoua la tête.

— Je préférerais que ça se passe ni chez toi, ni chez moi. Ce serait mieux qu’on soit sur un terrain neutre.

Heero acquiesça en silence, et Duo prit le temps de bien réfléchir. Tout n’était pas dit, d’ici qu’ils organisent leur week-end, les choses auraient évolué, peut-être.

Organiser un week-end équestre à deux n’engageait à rien, ce n’était pas comme si ça ne leur arrivait pas régulièrement. Surtout, ça donnerait l’occasion à Duo de rattraper comme il pouvait ces trois semaines où il avait négligé Heero, passer du temps ensemble. Heero avait beau ne pas lui en tenir rigueur, Duo se sentait vraiment coupable que son ami ait souffert de son instabilité. La dernière chose qu’il voulait, c’était que Heero en pâtisse.

— On pourrait prendre un week-end pour une balade à cheval, passer une ou deux nuits tranquillement dans l’un des Bed and Breakfast équestre et revenir après.

Heero donna son assentiment.

— La semaine prochaine ? dit-il.

— Ça marche, fit Duo. Ça nous donne le temps de faire quelques recherches…Le seul mec avec qui je suis sorti, c’est Matthieu, et c’est pas allé bien loin… Et toi t’as aucune expérience avec les garçons.

— WuFei m’a embrassé, une fois, rétorqua Heero pour le principe, ce qui eut pour conséquence intéressante de clouer un instant le bec à Duo.

Le châtain eut besoin d’un temps pour se remettre en marche.

— _WuFei_  ?? s’exclama-t-il, incrédule, voire choqué. On parle du même ? _Chang WuFei_  ? Monsieur J’ai un Balai dans le Cul ?!

— Hn.

— Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? Plus hétéro y’a pas !

— Pour provoquer Meiran.

— Ben voyons. Eh, tu me l’avais jamais dit, ça ! s’indigna Duo.

— Ça ne m’a pas paru d’une importance capitale, répondit Heero en haussant les épaules.

— Tu rigoles ? J’aurais pu le charrier pendant des mois ! … Il embrasse bien ? interrogea le châtain d’un air intéressé.

— Oui.

— Faut bien que y’ait une raison pour que Meiran reste avec lui… Et tu l’as laissé faire ?

— Non.

— Et merde, je suis sûr que l’œil au beurre noir que tu lui as fait s’est confondu avec ceux de Meiran… Dommage.

Duo se laissa tomber sur son lit, se demandant soudain ce que ça ferait d’embrasser Heero, un peu jaloux qu’il ait trouvé que WuFei – WuFei ! Il aurait du mal à s’en remettre ! – embrassait bien. Un froissement de papier le ramena à la réalité. Heero avait sorti la carte.

— On fait quel parcours ? demanda-t-il en regardant le plan de la région.

Duo prit une inspiration. C’était une promenade. Rien qu’une promenade.

— On peut mélanger les parcours un et deux, proposa-t-il. En passant par la rivière…

Ils discutèrent longuement du chemin qu’ils prendraient, comme à chaque fois qu’ils partaient ensemble ; Heero n’aborda le but de la promenade qu’à la fin :

— Et… pour le reste ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d’hésitation.

Duo se figea une seconde. Il avait presque réussi à oublier… Non, lui ne devait pas oublier, mais Heero si. Ce n’était pas à Heero de se faire du souci pour ça.

— Ne t’en fais pas, dit-il. Je m’occupe du… reste, n’y pense pas.

Heero acquiesça d’un lent mouvement de tête, et Duo essaya de porter sur le visage l’assurance qu’il ne ressentait pas.

Mais comment Quatre et Trowa s’étaient débrouillés, bon sang ?

Ce n’était pas la même chose. Ils étaient amoureux, le savaient et avaient agi en conséquence. Duo, lui, allait coucher avec son meilleur ami pour s’assurer qu’il n’était pas amoureux de lui. Lorsque Heero s’en alla, Duo eut la vague envie de se taper la tête contre le mur. 

 

***

 

— Est-ce que tu es nerveux ? demanda Duo.

Il venait de poser les préservatifs et le lubrifiant sur la table de nuit. Voilà, la promenade était finie. Ils avaient essayé d’en profiter un maximum sans penser à l’échéance, mais il fallait avouer que ça n’avait pas vraiment marché.

Et maintenant, ils étaient quasiment au point de non-retour.

— Un peu, avoua Heero sans hésiter.

— Moi, beaucoup, fit Duo. Je crois qu’on a trop bien planifié en fait. Ça fait pas naturel.

Heero s’assit sans répondre sur le lit.

Il était grand, agréable. Ils avaient bien choisi l’endroit.

— On n’est pas obligé, dit maladroitement Duo, regardant avec intérêt une rainure du parquet. Je ne veux pas que tu…

— Duo, l’interrompit Heero. S’il te plaît.

Le châtain se tût immédiatement. Heero avait raison, ils en avaient discuté, et re, et re, et rediscuté. Pourquoi est-ce que Duo était le plus nerveux des deux, bon sang ? Pourtant Heero lui avait assuré qu’il n’y avait pas de problème, et le châtain avait toujours autant envie de lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il flanchait comme ça ?

Il y eut un silence un peu lourd, et Heero finit par le dévisager d’un air interrogateur.

— Je sais pas par quoi commencer… avoua Duo.

— Embrasse-moi, dit Heero d’un ton sérieux.

Duo acquiesça.

— Tu as raison. Ça me paraît un bon début.

Il s’approcha de Heero, le regarda dans les yeux et lui posa une main sur la joue. Sentant qu’il allait se dégonfler s’il n’accélérait pas la cadence, Duo pencha la tête, sa natte tombant sur le côté en effleurant le visage de Heero.

Tout comme lui, Heero sortait de la douche. Ses cheveux sentaient le shampoing à la pomme qu’ils avaient trouvé dans la salle de bain. Ses lèvres avaient le goût de dentifrice à la chlorophylle. Elles étaient douces, et le baiser le fut aussi.

Duo aima.

— Est-ce que…ça va ? demanda-t-il en relevant la tête avec lenteur.

— C’est agréable, répondit Heero prudemment.

— Tu me dis si ça ne va plus, si tu veux arrêter, si ça va trop vite. Promis ? demanda Duo en caressant la joue de Heero.

Il avait la gorge serrée.

— Promis.

C’était trop beau, tout était trop beau, le parfum de la peau de Heero, la chambre, et Heero allongé sur le lit en train de lui rendre son baiser.  
C’était trop beau, donc ça ne devait être qu’un rêve, de toutes façons tout ça était trop irréel depuis le début. Et puisque ce n’était qu’un rêve, Duo n’hésita pas lorsqu’il fallut déshabiller Heero, ne pensa pas à être nerveux. Ce n’était pas son meilleur ami, cette merveilleuse créature étendue sous lui, aux joues rougies, au souffle rapide et saccadé de plaisir. Non, ce n’était pas son meilleur ami, parce qu’il ne désirait pas son meilleur ami. Il désirait Heero, et Heero n’était que son rêve, son plus beau rêve.

Et pour la première fois, il contrôlait complètement ses gestes. 

Il caressa Heero comme il en avait eu envie pendant toutes ces semaines de torture, et s’émerveilla des sons qu’il arrivait à lui faire émettre, heureux que ses mains le fassent trembler ainsi.

Et être à l’intérieur de Heero, enfin, était la chose la plus merveilleuse qui lui soit arrivée, et cueillir le dernier cri de Heero sur ses lèvres était plus beau que tous les rêves qu’il avait jamais eus.

 

***

 

Parce que ce n’était pas un rêve, Duo se réveilla avec Heero dans les bras et ses yeux bleus qui le regardaient, leurs jambes entremêlées.

Ce n’était pas un rêve, mais il avait caressé Heero comme s’il n’existait pas vraiment. Pourtant Heero était là, entier ; son meilleur ami et son amant n’étaient qu’une seule et même personne, et il fallait qu’il l’accepte.

Ils gardèrent le silence. Duo fut le premier à parler :

— Tu ne regrettes pas ? demanda-t-il d’une voix hésitante, un peu craintif de la réponse.

Heero secoua la tête négativement. Il ne pouvait pas regretter une nuit pareille !

— Moi non plus, fit Duo, soulagé.

— Est-ce que…

— Je ne sais pas, répondit le jeune homme honnêtement, devinant la question de Heero. Là maintenant c’est trop tôt, parce que la nuit était trop merveilleuse. Je ne sais pas si je suis amoureux de toi, mais une chose est sûre : c’est pas un fantasme passager. J’ai encore envie de toi.

Il regarda Heero avec sérieux et un peu d’inquiétude, attendant son verdict.

Le garçon brun ferma les yeux un instant, cherchant quelque chose en lui, sans trop savoir quoi.

Duo avait encore envie de lui. Et Heero ne pouvait pas nier qu’il voulait encore que Duo le touche, et toucher Duo aussi. La nuit dernière avait ouvert une palette de possibilités, et Heero ne se sentait pas menacé dans leur amitié. Une chose aussi merveilleuse que les mains de Duo sur lui et leurs deux corps unis ne pouvait pas lui faire perdre son meilleur ami.

Il y avait un piège. Il ne savait pas encore exactement où, mais il était sûr qu’il y en avait un. Il rouvrit les yeux. Duo se mordait la lèvre avec angoisse.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? demanda doucement Heero, s’en remettant avec une lâcheté consciente à la décision de son ami.

Duo eut un petit rire ironique et se redressa sur un coude.

— D’une manière générale ou dans l’immédiat ? fit-il. Peut-être que ça marche à retardement. Je ne sais pas. J’arrive pas à penser plus loin que maintenant, et maintenant j’ai envie de toi, et j’ai du mal à me dire que ça pourrait ne plus être le cas après.

— Tu voudrais qu’on continue jusqu’à ce que tu trouves une réponse ? demanda gravement Heero, plus comme une proposition qu’une question.

— Oui. Oui, si tu veux bien aussi, oui si tu n’en souffres pas, oui, oui, oui ! répondit Duo avec passion.

Il se calma d’un coup, tira Heero contre lui et cacha son visage dans le cou bronzé.

— Je ne veux pas que tu te forces pour me faire plaisir, c’est tout, murmura-t-il. Ce serait dur de ne pas pouvoir te toucher comme j’en ai envie, mais que tu souffres à cause de moi, ce serait insupportable.

Heero caressa doucement le dos de son ami-amant.

— Je ne me force pas, dit-il.

Duo releva la tête vers lui, sérieux.

— Promis ?

— Je ne t’ai jamais menti, Duo.

— Promets-le-moi quand même.

— Promis.

Heero sentit le châtain se détendre sous ses doigts, et Duo lui sourit d’une manière qui le fit frissonner. Sa vague inquiétude disparut en même temps que son amant entreprenait de reprendre ses caresses de la veille, et Heero n’y pensa plus.

Ce ne fut que des jours plus tard que son malaise lui revint en mémoire, provoqué par une simple phrase de Duo : 

— En fait c’est exactement ce qu’on est, déclara-t-il un matin, Heero dans ses bras. Des meilleurs amis qui couchent ensemble.

Heero sentit son cœur se serrer étrangement. Duo semblait commencer à trouver sa réponse. Qu’est-ce que ça signifiait, pour eux deux ?

 

***

 

Relena vint passer quelques jours dans son ancienne ville, fin août, et ce fut au même moment que Duo réalisa qu’il était amoureux de Heero.

Relena et Heero étaient sortis ensemble deux ans, avant de se séparer parce que Relena suivait son père à l’étranger. Ça faisait maintenant un an et demi, Heero avait eu l’air de s’en remettre, mais Duo était persuadé qu’il avait plus souffert qu’il ne l’avait montré.

Duo avait toujours beaucoup apprécié Relena, avait toujours trouvé que Heero et elle faisaient un joli couple. Mais Heero et Relena n’étaient plus ensemble, Heero n’était plus amoureux de Relena, il n’y avait pas de raison pour qu’ils passent tant de temps ensemble, ni pour que Heero lui sourie comme ça.

Heero avait été amoureux de Relena, et l’idée lui donnait soudain des boutons.

Ça lui prit un moment, mais Duo finit par se l’avouer : il était jaloux, avait envie de toucher Heero en public, devant elle. Le « si tu trouves quelqu’un d’autre, il n’y a pas de problème » chevaleresque qu’il avait déclaré à Heero au début de leurs nuits passées ensemble lui semblait soudain complètement inconscient et ridicule.

Bien sûr, Relena n’était pas vraiment un danger, elle repartirait vite, il n’y aurait pas de conséquence ; mais il y en aurait d’autres qu’elle. Heero était beau, Heero plaisait : que se passerait-il si quelqu’un plaisait aussi à Heero ?

Malgré toutes les assurances que ça ne changerait rien, est-ce que Duo serait capable de supporter que quelqu’un d’autre touche et embrasse Heero, que lui ne puisse plus le faire, de ne plus pouvoir regarder Heero sans devoir cacher son désir ?

Non. Non, il ne pouvait pas.

C’était un vrai désastre. Le pire était arrivé.

Il voulait faire Heero officiellement sien.

Il voulait que le monde sache que Heero Yuy était sien…et vice versa.

 

***

 

Duo attendit un peu avant de parler à Heero. Il voulait être au calme, que Relena soit partie et qu’il soit sûr de lui.

Les premiers jours de septembre arrivèrent et Duo se décida, un après-midi dans le jardin de Heero. 

— Cette fois, j’en suis sûr, déclara-t-il soudain. Je suis amoureux de toi.

Heero sentit le piège se refermer sur lui distinctement. La déclaration de Duo l’affolait soudain, bien plus qu’elle ne l’avait fait la première fois, quand tout avait commencé. Parce que cette fois, Duo ne demandait pas de l’aide, Duo était sûr de lui.

Duo était amoureux de lui et n’en doutait plus

Heero voulait tellement croire que ça ne changerait rien, mais il n’arrivait pas à se mentir. Tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était ne pas perdre Duo…

— Moi je ne sais pas, répondit-il simplement.

— Le problème n’était pas de savoir si tu étais amoureux de moi, mais si moi j’étais amoureux de toi, répliqua Duo en ignorant l’envie de vomir et le serrement de gorge qu’avaient provoqués les paroles de Heero.

— Mais je voudrais être amoureux de toi, murmura le brun.

— Ça se force pas, fit Duo.

— Je n’ai pas envie d’arrêter de coucher avec toi…

— Moi, j’ai envie de te faire l’amour.

Ils gardèrent le silence un instant, puis Duo demanda enfin, avec hésitation :

— Est-ce que… Tu veux bien essayer d’être mon petit ami ?

— Oui, répondit Heero.

 

***

 

Duo regarda Heero dormir, un sourire doux et triste sur les lèvres. Le soleil de fin septembre s’était levé depuis peu, Duo ne devait pas tarder à y aller.

Il tendit la main vers le dos découvert de son amant, caressant la peau douce et sienne. Non, pas sienne, jamais sienne.

Il se pencha, déposa quelques baisers tendres le long de la colonne vertébrale, sachant qu’il en faudrait plus à Heero pour se réveiller.

Ça faisait mal, mais…il ne pouvait plus imposer ça à Heero. Le brun avait beau dire que tout allait bien, Duo savait parfaitement qu’une relation où seul l’un des deux était amoureux ne pouvait que se finir mal.

Il ne voulait pas que Heero se sente enfermé par son amour, le brun en souffrirait et finirait par lui en vouloir.

Il refusait que Heero souffre, tout mais pas ça. Et l'idée qu'il puisse lui en vouloir lui serrait douloureusement la gorge.

Quand Heero se réveilla ce matin-là, son ami le caressait de ses yeux bleu-violet mais ses mains ne le touchaient pas.

Le sourire de Duo se craquelait aux extrémités.

Heero se redressa lentement, aux aguets.

— Je t’aime, lui dit Duo.

Heero l’observa avec attention. Il aimait Duo, et Duo le savait. Qu’attendait-il de lui ?

Duo se pencha et l’embrassa longuement, sans le toucher autrement.

— Tu sais, j’ai bien réfléchi, déclara le châtain d’un air faussement léger. C’est ridicule qu’on s’obstine comme ça.

_Obstine ? Ridicule ?_

Duo lui sourit, puis haussa les épaules.

— Tu n’es pas fait pour être amoureux de moi, dit-il. Il vaudrait mieux qu’on revienne à notre amitié d’avant, ce serait bien plus simple.

— Tu veux arrêter ? demanda Heero, les yeux braqués sur le non-visage de Duo.

Le châtain fit semblant de prendre un temps de réflexion.

— On n’a qu’à s’accorder une vraie période d’essai, dit-il. Si à la fin, tu ne peux vraiment pas, on laissera tomber toute cette histoire.

Duo sauta du lit, s’étira et se tourna vers Heero avec un sourire de radieux menteur.

— Je descends avant que tes parents nous choppent, on se retrouve chez moi dans une heure ?

Sans attendre la réponse, il se glissa silencieusement par la porte entrouverte et s’en alla rapidement, mal à l’aise et malheureux au-delà de tout.

C’était pour Heero qu’il le faisait. Pour Heero. 

 

***

 

 Enfant, Heero avait une peur panique de l’obscurité et de ce qui s’y cachait. Pour y remédier, il s’était forcé à ne pas y penser et s’était créé un monde imaginaire où s’enfuir quand il se sentait menacé. Les monstres qui vivaient dans l’ombre pouvaient bien lui manger le corps, ce n’était pas grave puisque Heero n’y était pas.

Il était capable d’oublier complètement le monde extérieur au point de ne pas se rendre compte s’il se mettait à pleuvoir ou à neiger sur lui. C’était ce que Duo appelait ses « étoiles ».

Heero s’y réfugiait lorsque quelque chose n’allait pas et que Duo n’était pas dans les environs immédiats pour le réconforter.

Il ne s’y était jamais enfui à cause de Duo. Jusqu’à maintenant.

Appuyé contre un arbre au bord d’un champ vide du poney club, il frissonnait malgré la douceur de la température.

Duo lui avait menti. Pour la toute première fois, Duo ne lui avait pas dit la vérité, Duo avait tenté de mettre un masque pour lui.

Le piège s’était finalement révélé.

Heero allait perdre Duo.

Parce que Heero n’était pas capable de savoir s’il était amoureux de Duo ou pas, Duo préférait qu’ils arrêtent d’être ensemble comme un couple, qu’ils reviennent à une amitié platonique, qu’ils ne parlent plus de ce qu’il s’était passé.

Heero allait perdre Duo. Duo allait lui mentir désormais tous les jours, porter un masque spécial Heero, et Heero ferait semblant de ne pas le savoir.

Il eut soudain du mal à respirer et plutôt qu’affronter la douleur de face, il s’enfuit dans ses étoiles sans réaliser qu’il s’était mis à sangloter.

Il revint à la réalité parce qu’on le berçait, qu’on lui parlait à l’oreille et qu’on le ramenait dans un corps agité de frissons, et à la gorge prise qui toussait des larmes en s’étranglant misérablement.

— Bordel, Heero, murmura Duo en le serrant fort. Pleure pas, j’t’en prie, pleure pas…J’t’en prie, pleure pas ! Ça va aller, j’te promets, j’te promets…

Une vague de rage traversa Heero en entendant ces mots.

— Arrête de me mentir, cracha-t-il d’une voix rauque. Arrête !

Duo se figea. Il l’avait cherché partout, et il avait tellement eu peur quand il l’avait vu pleurer, perdu dans ses étoiles, en train de s’étouffer avec ses propres larmes.

Les gens croyaient que Heero ne pleurait jamais parce qu’il pouvait s’ouvrir ou se casser quelque chose sans verser une larme ; mais Heero pleurait seulement quand il ne pouvait rien faire d’autre. On pouvait toujours réparer une jambe fracturée ; pas une âme, pas une mort. Pas un mensonge que son meilleur ami lui aurait fait.

— Heero… je… je…, bredouilla Duo, bouleversé.

— Tu te rends compte où on en est arrivé ? fit Heero. Au point que tu commences à oublier que je vois à travers tous tes masques ? Est-ce qu’il faut que je fasse semblant de ne pas me rendre compte que tu me mens et qu’on avance comme ça jusqu’à ce qu’on ne puisse même plus nous qualifier de « camarades » ?

— Arrête, Heero, je…je ne…

Devant le regard dur du brun qui le défiait de démentir, Duo serra les poings.

— Tu m’avais promis que ça foutrait pas en l’air notre amitié ! gronda-t-il avec une pointe de désespoir en lame de fond.

Heero se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux, soudain calme, sûr de lui.

— Ce n’est pas moi que ça a affecté, Duo. Je ne regrette rien de ce que nous avons fait. Pas une seule seconde. Pour moi ça n’a rien gâché. Te tenir dans mes bras et faire l’amour avec toi aurait dû être un enrichissement et je l’ai considéré ainsi. J’aurais pu t’aimer comme ça jusqu’à ce que tu décides que tu n’es plus amoureux de moi et tout se serait bien passé. Mais quoique tu essayes de me faire croire, tu veux entendre que je suis amoureux de toi et c’est la seule chose qui gâche tout.

Heero se leva, droit et fier.

— Je peux accepter que tu tombes amoureux de quelqu’un d’autre et de revenir à une relation platonique, mais pas que tu me mentes et me joues la comédie comme si j’étais le premier venu. Je ne veux pas te perdre, mais ça ce n’est pas te garder.

— God, Heero, gémit presque Duo sur le point de se mettre à genoux.

Il se contenta de prendre le visage de l’homme qu’il aimait par-dessus tout dans ses mains pour le regarder avec des yeux remplis d’émotion.

— Je suis un imbécile, déclara-t-il, la gorge nouée.

_Oh, Heero…Tu m’as dit un jour que tu aurais voulu être amoureux de moi ; mais est-ce que ce n’est pas une preuve que tu l’étais déjà ? Et moi j’ai rien vu, rien compris, encore une fois !_ _Heero, mon Heero…_

— J’aurais jamais dû te mentir, et t’aurais jamais dû avoir à parler pour que je comprenne. J’ai jamais eu besoin que tu parles pour savoir.

Il embrassa Heero sans prévenir, avec une tendresse passionnée qui laissa le brun à bout de souffle.

— Duo ?

Duo le serra contre lui.

— Il va falloir que tu m’aimes comme ça très longtemps, parce que je n’ai pas l’intention d’arrêter d’être amoureux de toi, dit-il. Et je n’ai pas besoin d’entendre que tu es amoureux de moi.

Il sourit, glorieux, radieux.

— J’ai pas besoin que tu parles pour savoir.

Heero, confus, ouvrit la bouche mais Duo posa un doigt dessus pour le faire taire.

— Je ne peux pas te promettre d’être assez fort pour accepter que tu aimes quelqu’un d’autre un jour et de réussir à revenir à quelque chose de platonique, dit-il. Mais je peux te promettre que je ferais tout pour garder ton amour.

— Duo, je…

Duo secoua la tête, souriant.  
— Je sais que tu ne peux pas me dire que tu es amoureux de moi, fit-il en caressant la joue de Heero. Et je t’ai déjà dit que je n’en avais pas besoin. Tu peux en douter autant que tu veux, moi je ne le remets pas une seule seconde en cause.

Heero hésita, puis acquiesça en silence et Duo déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, sachant qu’il faudrait un peu plus de temps à son amant pour tout accepter tel que c’était. Il faudrait juste l’empêcher de culpabiliser sur ce mot « amoureux » qui les avait mis sur des charbons ardents pendant un bon moment.

On ne pouvait pas mettre de mots réels sur les sentiments. Un mot n’était qu’un mot, et quelques soient ceux qui étaient utilisés pour Duo ou pour Heero, ils ne voulaient finalement signifier qu’une seule chose, et Trowa l’avait dit dès le début.

Ils s’aimaient.

 


End file.
